corazon_valientefandomcom-20200213-history
Corazón Valiente Wiki
Welcome to the Corazón Valiente Wiki Todo empieza en una remota ciudad de Mexico, llamada Valle de Bravo, donde vive Angela Valdez (Adriana Fonseca) y su mejor amiga, Samantha Sandoval Navarro (Ximena Duque), un día tranquilo ocurre una tragedia que cambiara sus vidas cuando secuestren a Samantha, luego de esto las chicas son separadas, pasan 18 años desde lo ocurrido, ellas volverán a reencontrarse, Samantha ahora trabaja como guardaespaldas y Angela como pastelera, a Samantha se le ocurre la idea de invitar a Angela para que trabaje con ella, Angela acepta y la asignan a cuidar a la hija de un multimillonario llamado, Juan Marcos Arroyo (José Luis Reséndez), ella rápidamente se da cuenta que la vida de Juan Marcos no es feliz, se encuentra desgraciadamente casado con Isabel Uriarte (Sonya Smith), una mujer soberbia y mala que hasta le es infiel con su propio guardaespaldas, Renzo Mansilla (José Guillermo Cortines) y tiene que lidiar con los problemas bipolares de su hermana Emma Arroyo (Vanessa Pose) (Después descubrirá que ella realmente no es su hemana). Mientras que a Samantha le asigna a cuidar a, Guillermo "Willy" del Castillo Fabián Ríos, ella se da cuenta de que es su primer amor de tantos años, se da cuenta rápidamente de que se a convertido en un hombre, caprichoso y mujeriego, ella decide no contarle pero el se da cuenta de quien es ella, mientras que Angela descubre que se a enamorado de Juan Marcos, lo que desatara un torbellino de maldades, Fernanda del Castillo (Aylin Mujica), una mujer quien siempre a estado obsesionada de Juan Marcos, ademas que su padre Bernardo del Castillo (Manuel Landeta), le hizo creer que fue el culpable de que su hija esta muerta, lo que no es cierto ya que en los últimos capítulos se descubre que no esta muerta, por lo que Fernanda a decidido vengarse de Juan Marcos, incluso mata a Isabel y Renzo y a muchas personas mas por el, por otro lado esta Luis Martinez (Gabriel Valenzuela), quien es esposo de Angela y padre de su hija Violeta, el se unirá con Fernanda para hacerles la vida imposible a Juan Marcos y Angela. Mientras que a Samantha y Willy les hará la vida imposible Bernardo, quien esta enamorado de Samantha desde que ella era niña, el hará que ambos piensen que son hermanos, sin saber que tienen un hijo perdido. Entre todo este enredo aparecerá, Miguel Gutierrez (Gabriel Porras), quien destapara todo este enredo, también descubrirá que Samantha en verdad es hermana de el y de Angela, ellos tendrán que acabar con todo este enredo y también ocuparse de sus sentimientos. Fernanda hará que Angela caiga en la cárcel y hay ella conocerá a Nora (Alba Roversi), la madre de Willy, pero Fernanda hará estallar la cárcel haciendo que Angela pierda la memoria, en eso aparece Gustavo Ponte (Pablo Azar), quien se va a enamorar de Angela, ahora Angela tendrá que dejar claro sus sentimientos. Mientras que Samantha después de descubrir que su hijo esta vivo, tendrá que arreglar las cosas con Willy. Mientras que en eso aparece Fabiola (Brenda Asnicar), la verdadera hermana de Juan Marcos, ella hará sentir a Miguel algo que nunca había sentido. En los últimos capítulos, Fernanda mata a Bernardo por haberle mentido la muerte de su hija y Fernanda muere por la policía, pero antes mata a Gustavo sin querer cuando empieza a disparar alocadamente a la policía. El final de esta historia relata que Angela se queda con Juan Marcos y sus hijos, Samantha con Willy con su familia, y Miguel con Fabiola. *Los hermanos Valdez con el amor de su vida*. * ''ELENCO 'Elenco Principal' *Adriana Fonseca - ''Ángela Valdez de Arroyo / "Milagros"' *José Luis Reséndez - ''Juan Marcos Arroyo'' *Aylin Mujica - ''Fernanda del Castillo / "Victoria Villafañe"'' *Ximena Duque - ''Samantha Sandoval Navarro / Samantha Valdez Navarro'' *Fabián Ríos - ''Guillermo "Willy" del Castillo'' *Vanessa Pose - ''Emma Arroyo / Emma Ferrara de Peralta'' *Jon Ecker - ''Pablo Peralta'' *Brenda Asnicar - ''Fabiola Ferrara / Fabiola Arroyo'' *Angeline Moncayo - ''Laura Aguilar / Maria'' *Alba Roversi - ''Nora "La Madrina" Del Castillo / "Lourdes"'' *Daniela Navarro - ''Clara Salvatierra'' *Pablo Azar - ''Gustavo Ponte'' *Gregorio Pernía - ''Javier del Toro "El Verdugo" / Javier Falcón'' *Sandra Beltrán - ''Yvonne Matamoros "La Niña Bonita"'' *Carolina Tejera - ''Lorena Barrios'' *Sonya Smith - ''Isabel Uriarte de Arroyo'' *Jorge Luis Pila - ''Miguel Valdez'' *Manuel Landeta - ''Bernardo del Castillo'' *Gabriel Porras - ''Miguel Valdez Gutiérrez'' *Miguel Varoni - ''Jesús Matamoros "El Mesiás" / "Dr. Marcelo Montoya"'' *Katie Barberi - ''Perla Navarro de Sandoval'' *Leonardo Daniel - ''Darío Sandoval'' *Gilda Haddock - ''Estela de Valdez'' *Gabriel Valenzuela - ''Luis Martínez / Camilo Martínez'' *Eduardo Rodríguez - ''Esteban de la Vega'' *José Guillermo Cortines - ''Renzo Mancilla'' *Tatiana Capote - ''Ofelia Ramírez'' *Alejandro López - ''Vicente la Madrid'' *Lino Martone - ''Diego Villareal'' *Roberto Plantier - ''Gabriel la Madrid'' *Priscila Perales - ''Nelly'' *Ahrid Hannaley - ''Cecilia'' *Andres Cotrino - ''Nicolás Del Castillo'' *Gabriela Borges - ''Jessica Aragon/Jessica del Torro Aguilar'' *Briggitte Bozzo - ''Génesis Arroyo Uriarte'' *Nicole Arci - ''Violeta Martínez Valdez'' *María del Pilar Pérez - ''María Fernanda Arroyo del Castillo'' ''Elenco secundario'' *Ana Belén - ''Madre de Lucas'' *Andrea Bauza - ''Nancy'' *Andrés Vargas - ''El Canario'' *Anderson Leal - ''Lucas'' *Beatriz Cesar - ''Andrea Juárez'' *Carla Rodríguez - ''Alejandra Muñoz'' *Carlos Cuervo - ''Federico Varela'' *Carlos Mantilla - ''Señor Torres'' *Carlos Nocheti - ''Dr. Velasquez'' *Clemencia Santos - ''Doña Piedad'' *D'Michael Haas - ''Dr. Levin'' *Dayami Padrón - ''Paloma Nieves'' *Eduardo Wasveiler - ''Juan Ignacio Arroyo'' *Emily Alvarado - ''Samantha Navarro (niña)'' *Enrique Herrera - ''Alberto Robinson'' *Ezequiel Montalt - ''Manuel Flores'' *Fernando Cermeño - ''Gael'' *Francisco Porras - ''Dante'' *Gisella Abounrad -''' *''Georgette Haddad - ''Sonya Estévez' *German "Tuto" Patiño - ''Cayetano "Ringo" Rodríguez'' *Greydis Gil - ''Tamara'' *Haydee Ramírez - ''Rosario del Toro'' *Ileana Jacket - ''Josefina Uriarte'' *Isaniel Rojas -''' *''Itzel Ramos - ''Leonor Arroyo' *Iván Hernández - ''Leonardo "Leo" Carreño'' *Ivanna Rodríguez - ''Priscila'' *Jalymar Salomón - ''Gloria Galván / Gloria Ferreira'' *Jamie Sasson - ''Paula Uriarte'' *Jeniree Blanco - ''Ana Peralta'' *Johanna Cure - ''Lady'' *Johnny Nessy - ''German Galindez "El Vikingo"'' *Jonathan Freudman - ''Rodrigo Sandoval'' *Jorge Luis Garcia - ''Inspector Lago'' *Jorge Luis Portales - ''Víctor Aragón'' *José Luis Tovar - ''El Gigante'' *Juan Cepero - ''Octavio Ruiz'' *Juan Echeverri - ''El Perro'' *Juan Felipe Rangel - ''José Maria'' *Lina Maya - ''Irene Salas'' *Leslie Stewart - ''Thelma Colmenares'' *Luis Gerardo López - ''Inspector Gerardo Duval'' *Manuel Duval - ''Jiménez'' *Michelle Jones - ''Pamela Vallester'' *Natacha Guerra - ''Frida Brown'' *Olegario Pérez - ''Padre de Pablo'' *Paloma Márquez - ''Sol Díaz de León'' *Patricia Alquinta - ''Úrsula Villalobos'' *Patricia Noguera -''' *''Paula Vela -'' *''Pedro Telémaco - ''Inspector Marshall' *Ray Hernandez - ''Núñez'' *Rocio Martínez - ''Carmen Pérez'' *Rosa Paseiro - ''Diana'' *Samir Succar - ''Officer Rodríguez'' *Santiago Sierra -''' *''Sergio Michel - ''El Rubio' *Sofía Sanabria - ''Ángela Valdez (niña)'' *Viviana Méndez - ''Guadalupe'' *Yami Quintero - ''Eugenia de la Salle'' *Yamir Gorritz - ''El Oso'' *Yrahid Leylanni - ''Natalia'' '' ' DETALLES: Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse